


第二次-37

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [37]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-37

「哥~走我們玩那個」

珉奎一進入遊樂園就興奮的亂跑，拉著順榮指向一個360度的遊樂設施

順榮一臉開心的看著珉奎興奮任由他拉著，陪他玩各式各樣的設施，要不是珉奎沒有尾巴，不然現在他一定是用力擺盪毛茸茸的尾巴

「知勳，你要玩嗎？」

順榮每玩一個設施都會問一次，一開始知勳會跟著一起玩，但每次坐上設施珉奎都會插在他跟順榮中間，覺得太刺激害怕時就抱著順榮的手臂

真心知勳越看越生氣， 心裡暗罵著順榮

"也不知道要拒絕，手臂是金珉奎可以抱的嗎？"

之後知勳就不再做任何設施，全程臭臉走在最前面

終於玩了一圈最後的亮點就是旋轉木馬

順榮跟大狗狗坐在上面每一次經過知勳那面就開心的揮手，珉奎甚至從背後拉著順榮的雙手大力揮舞

知勳這下火不知道從哪冒出來了他們一下木馬就冷冷的說

「你們玩夠了嗎？我累了」

「蛤~可是我還想坐一次木馬欸，知勳哥你跟我們一起坐嘛」

順榮還沒回答，知勳已經用非常不爽的語氣說

「那你們繼續，我自己回家」

說罷轉身往出口走去，順榮二話不說直接跟上知勳，而珉奎看兩人都走了，也玩不下去嘟起嘴跟在後頭

「珉奎呀，你要是想玩就留下來吧，你不是有車嗎，我也累了先陪知勳回家」

順榮看到金珉奎低下來毛茸茸的頭髮，就像狗狗般垂下耳朵，摸摸他輕聲安慰，沒想到知勳看了這個動作跟不好了  
"權順榮，你只能摸我的頭"

知勳在心中吶喊著，腳步加快，差點讓順榮追不上

上了車，知勳不發一語，場面一陣尷尬

「知勳，很累嗎？」

「還好」

「肚子會餓嗎？我們去吃飯好嗎？」

「不餓」

「那回家嗎？」

「嗯」

一路上都是這樣沉默的氣氛，其實順榮不是沒發現知勳不開心，只是難得有空閒，順榮想要好好的放鬆，只是沒想到知勳的反應比自己預期的還要大

而知勳呢除了看著順榮和珉奎這麼去靠這麼進不高興之外，其實他們這一天下來，跟在他們身邊偷拍的人不少，他們才被爆出戀情，新聞正熱，知勳沒玩多少，被拍的大多數他們兩個，他們一點感覺都沒有，但知勳心裡男朋哦不舒服就是不舒服

拿起手機一看，過然他們的新聞以光速刊登在網路上

內容說順榮跟男性友人一同前往遊樂園遊玩，關係親近，讓人疑惑究竟是什麼關係，前面的知勳或許只是煙霧彈

這種內容言下之意就是知勳不一定是順榮的男朋友，想到這知勳的更氣了，順榮一停車就直接搭上電梯，不理順榮

順榮嘆了口氣，無奈的再等一班電梯

「知勳，你怎麼了，為什麼生氣？」

「我哪有」

「難得跟珉奎一起玩，你這樣不是掃興了嗎」

「所以我不是說你們繼續我先回家嗎？」

知勳不耐煩的回答從冰箱拿出可樂喝了一口

「可你走了我們怎麼可能玩的下去？」

順榮還是盡量保持溫柔的語氣

「怎麼會，你們不是旁若無人的黏在一起玩嗎」

但知勳的口氣卻越來越差

「他只是弟弟，你也知道他就是這樣的個性愛黏人嘛，而且他這三年陪了我很多，我只是陪他這一回」

「所以這是怪我囉，誰叫我要離開是嗎？那就去找他啊」

順榮皺起眉頭也生氣了

「這根本不是重點，知勳不要在無理取鬧了好嗎？」

「我無理取鬧？權順榮你有看到新聞嗎？你說他是弟弟，可是新聞說你跟珉奎關係不一般」

「我們為什麼要一直在意別人的眼光，為什麼要一直躲躲藏藏，你說你不想再去在意那些偷拍的人，根本只是說說而已，你心裡還是覺得我們在一起是見不得人的」

「權順榮！」知勳把手中的可樂用力的放在桌上，可樂像火山爆發般噴出來「沒錯，是我在意了，要是你無法忍受我，就去找金珉奎啊，你們才是情侶吧，在我面前那麼親密，反正你三年來不都是他陪的嗎，繼續啊，你又不需要我」

「李知勳！你別這樣好不好，我說了他是弟弟，如果你要這樣說，那你跟凈漢哥又何止是兄弟」

「為什麼要提凈漢哥？」

「是你先開始的」

順榮氣得摔門走進房間，這是知勳第一次被順榮摔門，也是第一次吵架順榮沒有讓著他，知勳錯愕之餘，也不甘示弱的摔門走入自己房間

順榮趴在床上把整個人埋在柔軟的棉被上

”權順榮你瘋了，怎麼就這樣跟知勳急，你一定嚇到知勳了”

而知勳整個人縮在冰冷的床上，這個房間已經很久沒有人睡了

”李知勳你怎麼就這麼雙標呢，凈漢哥就可以摸你的頭，為什麼順榮不可以摸他的頭？難怪順榮會生氣”

”李知勳你的醋勁也太大了吧，怎麼辦順榮生氣了”

他是第一次遇到順榮對自己生氣，知勳根本不知道要怎麼哄

順榮也是第一次對知勳發脾氣，不知道要怎麼拉下臉

“李知勳/權順榮你真是大笨蛋”

兩人不約而同的在各自房間懊惱著

“叮咚！”

這時珉奎傳了訊息，知勳拿起來看

“哥，對不起啊，玩的太開心，沒發現有人一直在跟拍，哥一整天一定很不自在吧”  
“你放心我已經發出澄清新聞了，哥不用擔心”  
“金珉奎傳送了一張照片”  
“金珉奎傳送了一張照片”  
“金珉奎建立了相簿”

知勳看了照片對順榮更加愧疚了，每一張都是盯著自己看

“哥，順榮哥真得很愛很愛你喔，一直盯著你看，走在你後面還想偷牽你的手”  
“金珉奎傳送一張照片”

照片裡的順榮伸出手想要握住知勳的手，表情小心翼翼的

“哥，今天吃醋了吧，對不起啦，今天我的男朋友出差不在，票又買好了，不想一個人去，所以拉著你們去，等我男朋友回來了，我們在來個double date吧”

知勳看到珉奎說自己有男朋友了瞬間露出笑容，快速的回

“呀！你找打嗎，幾歲了還不自己去玩，下次去你負責買票喔”

“是遵命，哥”

不過知勳的笑容很快就收起來了，他還得想辦法哄順榮呢，悄悄的走到順榮的房門前，在外面走來走去猶豫要不要開門

“嘖，要怎麼說呢”  
“那個對不起，不要生氣了”  
“不行不行，沒誠意”  
“我錯了，不要生氣嘛”  
“哎呀，不能裝可愛”

在房門的另一邊順榮也是躊躇不前，猶豫要不要先低頭

“知勳，要不要一起睡”  
“不對不對，怪怪的”  
“我不生氣了，你回房吧”  
“嘶，也沒好到哪去”

“算了不管了”  
“管他的”

知勳推門而入，正好順榮也開門了，知勳一個重心不穩，撲倒順榮身上

「呃，權順榮，那個……我……對…對不…起……唔」

順榮二話不說直接吻上知勳，啃咬著他的嘴唇，把人抱起，壓在牆上，抬起知勳雙腳環繞在自己的腰際

熟練的翹開牙關，兩人的舌頭交纏在一起，攪動時發出響亮的水聲

熱情的擁吻從牆上吻到床上，直到兩人的唇雙雙紅腫才停下，相互抵著額頭輕喘

知勳忍不住情緒突然哭了起來，讓順榮慌張的很

「怎麼突然哭了，對不起，對不起啊」

知勳輕輕捶打順榮的胸膛，吸吸鼻子抽噎的說

「你對我……摔門…對我大聲……嚇死我了……」

「對不起，以後不會了」

順榮溫柔的吻掉知勳的淚痕

「我也對不起，是我太過了」

順榮搖搖頭，捏捏知勳的鼻頭

「我知勳吃醋最可愛了」

每次說完知勳可愛，順榮都會習慣性的等著挨打閉上了眼，不過這次不一樣知勳拉下順榮的衣領，用力的吻了順榮

「我今天打發慈悲的讓你說我可愛一次」

順榮燦爛的笑了，兩人對望了一陣，有重新繼續剛才的纏綿

到了半夜兩人洗漱完，換了一床被單，知勳精疲力竭的躺在床上任由順榮抱著，順榮多情的梳理知勳的額髮

「權順榮~我餓了~」

「誰叫你賭氣不吃晚餐」

一說完順榮的肚子不爭氣的叫了

「你也餓了吧」

「好好好，我去煮泡麵」

順榮很快速的在廚房開火，很快的水滾了，熟練的加入醬料，放入青菜，等在一起水滾加顆蛋就好啦

突然腰間多了雙手，只穿這一件順榮T恤的知勳整個人貼在順榮身上

「快好了在等等……嘶！」

知勳在順榮的手臂咬了一口

「你是太餓了吃我手臂解饞嗎？」

「這裡只有我可以抱」

知勳拉起順榮的手摸向自己的頭

「你只能摸我的頭」

然後跟順榮十指緊扣

「我的手不管何時何地你都可以牽，聽到了沒有」

順榮抬起兩人的手吻了一下

「是，知勳大人」「可是拉麵好了一直牽著我沒辦法拿啊」

知勳一聽到可以吃了立馬放手坐在餐桌旁，興奮的說

「那你快拿！我餓死了」

順榮看著這樣可愛的知勳不禁失笑

「笑什麼快拿啊，麵會爛掉」

「好好好，馬上拿」


End file.
